


You Have a New Message

by petyll



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Choose Your Own Genre, Choose Your Own Ratings, Experimental Style, M/M, Multiple Endings, Texting, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll
Summary: This is an experiment I'm working on.The fic is made as a visual novel or an otome game, where you'll have the option to choose your own story in the format of cell phone messages.Try it at your own risk! :P
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68





	1. Day 01

  


PLAY

  


THURSDAY 9:20 PM

I just got home and lay down in bed. I'm so tired that I don't mind taking my shoes off. Empathy doesn't let me rest, it's still not easy for me to get out of the minds of the psychopaths. I know I need help, but I won't risk myself with another psychiatrist. I guess I'll check my cell phone before dinner.

  


* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  


a)>> Hello, Hannibal.  
b)>> Leave me alone.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


a)>> Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  
b)>> I don't want to talk about that.

  


* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


a)>> What do you want to talk about?  
b)>> There's nothing to talk about.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


a)>> I've had a lot of mind issues. But I don't have a choice, I must fulfill my duty.  
b)>> No, now that you haven't been around, my head is doing fine.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


a)>> I don't know.  
b)>> You hurt me so much.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


a)>> I still don't know how I feel.  
b)>> Now I'm sure of my feelings.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


a)>> I know.  
b)>> Relationship? What relationship?

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
I've had a lot of mind issues. But I don't have a choice, I must fulfill my duty.  


  
We can resume therapy if you wish.  


a)>> Maybe.  
b)>> No, thank you.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
h) No, now that you haven't been around, my head is doing fine.  


  
It's good to know you're in good health.  


a)>> Don’t pretend you’re interested in me.  
b)>> I guess so.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
I don't know.  


  
We still have a lot to discuss. There are many things you are not aware of.  


a)>> What kind of things?  
b)>> I don’t wanna know anything.

  


Back to page one

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
You hurt me so much.  


  
Not everything is what is seems.  


a)>> For you, I have everything clear.  
b)>> I’m aware of that.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
I still don't know how I feel.  


  
That’s because you’re in denial.  


a)>> That's what you think.  
b)>> I can't handle this situation anymore, and you're not helping me.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
Now I'm sure of my feelings.  


  
Do you want to talk about that?  


a)>> I don’t have time for that.  
b)>> Is this part of the therapy?

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
I know.  


  
Do you want to see me?  


a)>> Yes.  
b)>> It’s not a good idea.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
Relationship? What relationship?  


  
The one you're trying to hide in your mind.  


a)>> There's no such thing.  
b)>> I had no other choice.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
I've had a lot of mind issues. But I don't have a choice, I must fulfill my duty.  


  
We can resume your therapy if you wish.  


  
Maybe.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> ...

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
I've had a lot of mind issues. But I don't have a choice, I must fulfill my duty.  


  
We can resume therapy if you wish.  


  
No, thank you.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


a)>> I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  
b)>> Don't say nonsense. We'll continue with this later.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
h) No, now that you haven't been around, my head is doing fine.  


  
It's good to know you're in good health.  


  
Don’t pretend you’re interested in me.  


  
Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
h) No, now that you haven't been around, my head is doing fine.  


  
It's good to know you're in good health.  


  
I guess so.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> ...

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
I don't know.  


  
We still have a lot to discuss. There are many things you are not aware of.  


  
What kind of things?  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> ...

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
I don't know.  


  
We still have a lot to discuss. There are many things you are not aware of.  


  
I don’t wanna know anything.  


  
. Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
You hurt me so much.  


  
Not everything is what is seems.  


  
For you, I have everything clear.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> ...

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
You hurt me so much.  


  
Not everything is what is seems.  


  
I’m aware of that.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
I still don't know how I feel.  


  
That’s because you’re in denial.  


  
That's what you think.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> ...

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
I still don't know how I feel.  


  
That’s because you’re in denial.  


  
I can't handle this situation anymore, and you're not helping me.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


a)>> I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  
b)>> Don't say nonsense. We'll continue with this later.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
Now I'm sure of my feelings.  


  
Do you want to talk about that?  


  
I don’t have time for that.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


a)>> I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  
b)>> Don't say nonsense. We'll continue with this later.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
Now I'm sure of my feelings.  


  
Do you want to talk about that?  


  
Is this part of the therapy?  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> ...

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
I know.  


  
Do you want to see me?  


  
Yes.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
I know.  


  
Do you want to see me?  


  
It’s not a good idea.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> ...

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
Relationship? What relationship?  


  
The one you're trying to hide in your mind.  


  
There's no such thing.  


  
Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
Relationship? What relationship?  


  
The one you're trying to hide in your mind.  


  
I had no other choice.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


a)>> I gotta go, Jack is calling.  
b)>> ...

  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
I've had a lot of mind issues. But I don't have a choice, I must fulfill my duty.  


  
We can resume therapy if you wish.  


  
Maybe.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
I've had a lot of mind issues. But I don't have a choice, I must fulfill my duty.  


  
We can resume therapy if you wish.  


  
Maybe.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
...  


  
It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, I'll keep texting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
I've had a lot of mind issues. But I don't have a choice, I must fulfill my duty.  


  
We can resume therapy if you wish.  


  
No, thank you.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  


  
This isn’t over.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
I've had a lot of mind issues. But I don't have a choice, I must fulfill my duty.  


  
We can resume therapy if you wish.  


  
No, thank you.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
Don't say nonsense. We'll continue with this later.  


  
I will be waiting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
h) No, now that you haven't been around, my head is doing fine.  


  
It's good to know you're in good health.  


  
Don’t pretend you’re interested in me.  


  
Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
h) No, now that you haven't been around, my head is doing fine.  


  
It's good to know you're in good health.  


  
Don’t pretend you’re interested in me.  


  
Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


  
I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  


  
This isn’t over.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
h) No, now that you haven't been around, my head is doing fine.  


  
It's good to know you're in good health.  


  
I guess so.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
Yeah, I'm still with the FBI. Why?  


  
Haven't you had any issues with your mind? Are you able to get yourself out of the darkness?  


  
h) No, now that you haven't been around, my head is doing fine.  


  
It's good to know you're in good health.  


  
I guess so.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
...  


  
It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, I'll keep texting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
I don't know.  


  
We still have a lot to discuss. There are many things you are not aware of.  


  
What kind of things?  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
I don't know.  


  
We still have a lot to discuss. There are many things you are not aware of.  


  
What kind of things?  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
...  


  
It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, I'll keep texting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
I don't know.  


  
We still have a lot to discuss. There are many things you are not aware of.  


  
I don’t wanna know anything.  


  
Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
I don't know.  


  
We still have a lot to discuss. There are many things you are not aware of.  


  
I don’t wanna know anything.  


  
Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


  
I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  


  
This isn’t over.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
You hurt me so much.  


  
Not everything is what is seems.  


  
For you, I have everything clear.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
You hurt me so much.  


  
Not everything is what is seems.  


  
For you, I have everything clear.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
...  


  
It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, I'll keep texting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
You hurt me so much.  


  
Not everything is what is seems.  


  
I’m aware of that.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Long time no see. How have you been? Still working with Uncle Jack?  


  
I don't want to talk about that.  


  
Do you still hate me?  


  
You hurt me so much.  


  
Not everything is what is seems.  


  
I’m aware of that.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
Don't say nonsense. We'll continue with this later.  


  
I will be waiting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
I still don't know how I feel.  


  
That’s because you’re in denial.  


  
That's what you think.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
I still don't know how I feel.  


  
That’s because you’re in denial.  


  
That's what you think.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
...  


  
It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, I'll keep texting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
I still don't know how I feel.  


  
That’s because you’re in denial.  


  
I can't handle this situation anymore, and you're not helping me.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  


  
This isn’t over.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
I still don't know how I feel.  


  
That’s because you’re in denial.  


  
I can't handle this situation anymore, and you're not helping me.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
Don't say nonsense. We'll continue with this later.  


  
I will be waiting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
Now I'm sure of my feelings.  


  
Do you want to talk about that?  


  
I don’t have time for that.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  


  
This isn’t over.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
Now I'm sure of my feelings.  


  
Do you want to talk about that?  


  
I don’t have time for that.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
Don't say nonsense. We'll continue with this later.  


  
I will be waiting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
Now I'm sure of my feelings.  


  
Do you want to talk about that?  


  
Is this part of the therapy?  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
. I need to know how you feel about me. Has that dilemma that made you doubt resolved?  


  
Now I'm sure of my feelings.  


  
Do you want to talk about that?  


  
Is this part of the therapy?  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
...  


  
It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, I'll keep texting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
I know.  


  
Do you want to see me?  


  
Yes.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
I know.  


  
Do you want to see me?  


  
Yes.  


  
You really are my weakness.  


  
I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  


  
This isn’t over.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
I know.  


  
Do you want to see me?  


  
It’s not a good idea.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
I know.  


  
Do you want to see me?  


  
It’s not a good idea.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
...  


  
It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, I'll keep texting you.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
Relationship? What relationship?  


  
The one you're trying to hide in your mind.  


  
There's no such thing.  


  
Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
Relationship? What relationship?  


  
The one you're trying to hide in your mind.  


  
There's no such thing.  


  
Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.  


  
I don´t think so. Good bye, Hannibal.  


  
This isn’t over.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
Relationship? What relationship?  


  
The one you're trying to hide in your mind.  


  
I had no other choice.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
I gotta go, Jack is calling.  


  
Let’s keep in touch.  


Back to page one

* * *

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 9:25 PM_

  
Hello, Will. This is Hannibal.  


  
Leave me alone.  


  
We need to have a word.  


  
What do you want to talk about?  


  
You and I know that our relationship cannot end like this  


  
Relationship? What relationship?  


  
The one you're trying to hide in your mind.  


  
I had no other choice.  


  
Your true self has been revealed before your eyes.  


  
...  


  
It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, I'll keep texting you.  


Back to page one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a test, and the truth is that it is more complicated than I thought xD. But I'd like to know what you think. If you liked it and want me to continue the story, or this format was not to your liking.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, even a little. ｡^‿^｡｡^‿^｡｡^‿^｡
> 
> ** P.S.**I've made some changes in the chapter, now it looks more like a visual novel :P


	2. Day 02

  


[PLAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363373/chapters/50887279#pagemenu)

CONTINUE

  


  


Select the last message you received.

>> I will be waiting...//  
Let’s keep...

>> It doesn’t matter… //  
This isn’t...

  


FRIDAY 3:27 AM

Now that I can't sleep, I think I shouldn't  
have replied to his messages, especially not to promise  
that I would continue to do so. >> 

  


FRIDAY 4:00 AM

I can't help thinking someone's watching me,  
so now I'm standing in front of the window. I guess I'd better go to sleep. >> 

  


FRIDAY 8:00 AM

After all, I only got 30 minutes of sleep. Now I'm looking at my cell phone without knowing what to do, I don't understand why I doubt when the answer should be obvious.

>> Hesitate about texting back  
>> Hello, Hannibal

  


FRIDAY 4:27 AM

Another nightmare.  
It seems that the past has come back to me. >> 

  


FRIDAY 5:00 AM

I'm so sweaty, I have to go to the bathroom to wash my face.  
Wow, I feel worse than I look. >> 

  


FRIDAY 9:00 AM

When I finally got some sleep, the cell phone started ringing loudly.  
Sometimes I think life conspires against me.

>>> Ignore. >> Read.

  


FRIDAY 5:52 AM

I only got an hour's sleep because of him.  
I guess I'd better get up and start my day. >> 

  


FRIDAY 7:10 AM

It's so early that I had time to prepare a good breakfast,  
although I don't know if my stomach can take it all. >> 

  


FRIDAY 9:00 AM

And it seems that just thinking about him  
is enough to get him to contact me.

>> Read.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  


a)>> It’s not easy. You get it, right?  
b)>> I’m not, but apparently you type faster.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  


a)>> I need to talk to you.  
b)>> Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  


a)>> It’s fine.  
b)>> Not so well. The same issues as always.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  


a)>> Don't bullshit me.  
b)>> Why are you doing this?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  


a)>> Why are you doing this?  
b)>> I want you to stop this.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  


a)>> When you’re gonna stop talking like that?  
b)>> Shakespeare was right.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  


a)>> No, thanks to you.  
b)>> The usual.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
Not so well. The same issues as always.  


  
Have you missed me?  


  


a)>> Why you asked that?  
b)>> Have you missed me?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  


a)>> So, what did you dream of?  
b)>> Let's talk of something else.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
There's nothing wrong with dreaming of someone who's on my mind palace all the time.  


  


a)>> Don’t reply.  
b)>> I don't think that place is good for anyone.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.  


  


a)>> So now you value me.  
b)>> I don’t believe you. Nothing's of value to you.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
I want you to stop this.  


  
I'm afraid it's an impossible request.  


  


a)>> I think I hate you.  
b)>> You like to mess with my mind that much?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
When you’re gonna stop talking like that?  


  
The day I die. Perhaps then I will cease to be myself.  


  


a)>> It could be soon.  
b)>> I’m not sure about that.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
Shakespeare was right.  


  
You are the only one who understands me.  


  


a)>> I don’t think so. You are an enigma.  
b)>> If you say so.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
No, thanks to you.  


  
If you were thinking of me the whole night, it is not my fault  


  


a)>> Bastard.  
b)>> Of course it’s your fault.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
The usual.  


  
Are you going to leave your house today?  


  


a)>> Are you asking because you want to see me?  
b)>> Yeah, I gotta go get some stuff.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
With the same issues as always.  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
Why you asked that?  


  
Because I want to know if you are longing to see me.  


  


a)>> I didn't think you knew how to make jokes.  
b)>> You know the answer.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
With the same issues as always.  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
The only place I ever felt at home was with you.  


  


a)>> And you tried to kill your own home, as I recall.  
b)>> Well, I gotta go.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
So, what did you dream of?  


  
I dreamt we talked in the most magnificent hall of my mind palace.  


  


a)>> Drinking an expensive wine, I suppose. Well, I've got to go.  
b)>> I wish we could talk like before, but I've got work to do.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
Let's talk of something else.  


  
What would you like to talk about?  


  


a)>> I'd like to know where you are.  
b)>> You gonna kill us?

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 8:30 AM

Sometimes I think I should stay away from him,  
but I don't understand why it's so complicated.  
I'm so confused that I don't know what to do.  
Right now only my dogs can calm me down. >> 

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
There's nothing wrong with dreaming of someone who's on my mind palace all the time.  


  
I don't think that place is good for anyone.  


  
That place is perfect for you. Because you have opened up a path for yourself and now you can no longer abandon it.  


  


a)>> So I'm trapped by my own will.  
b)>> That means we'll always be together, whether we like it or not.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.  


  
So now you value me.  


  
I only value what fulfils my needs.  


  


a)>> Sounds like I'm your food.  
b)>> I dunno what to think of it.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.  


  
I don’t believe you. Nothing's of value to you.  


  
You're valuable to me.  


  


a)>> What's that supposed to mean?  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
I want you to stop this.  


  
I'm afraid it's an impossible request.  


  
I think I hate you.  


  
That's obviously not the case. You are confused by the grandeur of the feeling that is overwhelming you.  


  


a)>> I've got to work. Goodbye.  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
I want you to stop this.  


  
I'm afraid it's an impossible request.  


  
You like to mess with my mind that much?  


  
Your mind is the most pleasant place for me.  


  


a)>> That's why you shattered it.  
b)>> If so, help me heal.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
When you’re gonna stop talking like that?  


  
The day I die. Perhaps then I will cease to be myself.  


  
It could be soon.  


  
Are you going to kill me?  


  


a)>> There's a lot of people who want you dead.  
b)>> I won't kill you.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
When you’re gonna stop talking like that?  


  
The day I die. Perhaps then I will cease to be myself.  


  
I’m not sure about that.  


  
I have a present for you.  


  


a)>> What is it?  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
Shakespeare was right.  


  
You are the only one who understands me.  


  
I don’t think so. You are an enigma.  


  
I opened myself only to you.  


  


a)>> And you stabbed me for that.  
b)>> The so-called rare gift.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
Shakespeare was right.  


  
You are the only one who understands me.  


  
If you say so.  


  
And I'm the only one who understands you.  


  


a)>> And that scares me.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
No, thanks to you.  


  
If you were thinking of me the whole night, it is not my fault  


  
Bastard.  


  
Soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


b)>> Wow, you sent me a gift.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
No, thanks to you.  


  
If you were thinking of me the whole night, it is not my fault  


  
Of course it’s your fault.  


  
Something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> Did you send me something?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
The usual.  


  
Are you going to leave your house today?  


  
Are you asking because you want to see me?  


  
I think you’re going to have a case.  


  


a)>> Why you said that?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
The usual.  


  
Are you going to leave your house today?  


  
Yeah, I gotta go get some stuff.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  


a)>> What?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
With the same issues as always.  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
Why you asked that?  


  
Because I want to know if you are longing to see me.  


  
I didn't think you knew how to make jokes.  


  
Soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> Did you send me something?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
With the same issues as always.  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
Why you asked that?  


  
Because I want to know if you are longing to see me.  


  
You know the answer.  


  
Remember, I'll always be waiting for you.  


  


Continue >>

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
With the same issues as always.  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
The only place I ever felt at home was with you.  


  
And you tried to kill your own home, as I recall.  


  
I see your sense of humor is intact. By the way, I think you’re going to have a case  


  


a)>> Why you said that?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
With the same issues as always.  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
Have you missed me?  


  
The only place I ever felt at home was with you.  


  
Well, I gotta go.  


  
Remember, I'll always be waiting for you.  


  


a)>> I know./p>

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
So, what did you dream of?  


  
I dreamt we talked in the most magnificent hall of my mind palace.  


  
Drinking an expensive wine, I suppose. Well, I've got to go.  


  
I think you’re going to have a case.  


  


a)>> What?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
So, what did you dream of?  


  
I dreamt we talked in the most magnificent hall of my mind palace.  


  
I wish we could talk like before, but I've got work to do.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  


a)>> What are you talking about?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
Let's talk of something else.  


  
What would you like to talk about?  


  
I'd like to know where you are.  


  
I can't tell you that, but soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> Really?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
Let's talk of something else.  


  
What would you like to talk about?  


  
You gonna kill us?  


  
I would never hurt you.  


  


a)>> I know.

Back to menu.

<

  


**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
There's nothing wrong with dreaming of someone who's on my mind palace all the time.  


  
I don't think that place is good for anyone.  


  
That place is perfect for you. Because you have opened up a path for yourself and now you can no longer abandon it.  


  
So I'm trapped by my own will.  


  
We're bound to each other.  


  


a)>> Let's talk later. I've got to go to Jack's office.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
There's nothing wrong with dreaming of someone who's on my mind palace all the time.  


  
I don't think that place is good for anyone.  


  
That place is perfect for you. Because you have opened up a path for yourself and now you can no longer abandon it.  


  
That means we'll always be together, whether we like it or not.  


  
And nothing makes me happier. By the way, I want to give you a little hint.  


  


a)>> What?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.  


  
So now you value me.  


  
I only value what fulfils my needs.  


  
Sounds like I'm your food.  


  
I'd love it if you were. On a different note, soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> Did you send me something?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.  


  
So now you value me.  


  
I only value what fulfils my needs.  


  
I dunno what to think of it.  


  
Just remember I'll always be waiting for you.  


  


Continue >>

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.  


  
I don’t believe you. Nothing's of value to you.  


  
You're valuable to me.  


  
What's that supposed to mean?  


  
What you are thinking. By the way, I think you’re going to have a case.  


  


a)>> What?  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
I want you to stop this.  


  
I'm afraid it's an impossible request.  


  
I think I hate you.  


  
That's obviously not the case. You are confused by the grandeur of the feeling that is overwhelming you.  


  
I've got to work. Goodbye.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  


a)>> What are you talking about?  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
I want you to stop this.  


  
I'm afraid it's an impossible request.  


  
You like to mess with my mind that much?  


  
Your mind is the most pleasant place for me.  


  
And that's why you shattered it.  


  
I made your true self emerge. By the way, soon, something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> What?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
I want you to stop this.  


  
I'm afraid it's an impossible request.  


  
You like to mess with my mind that much?  


  
Your mind is the most pleasant place for me.  


  
If so, help me heal.  


  
I succeeded in bringing out the real you. Soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> Did you send me something?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
When you’re gonna stop talking like that?  


  
The day I die. Perhaps then I will cease to be myself.  


  
It could be soon.  


  
Are you going to kill me?  


  
There's a lot of people who want you dead.  


  
I think you’re going to have a case.  


  


a)>> Why you said that?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
When you’re gonna stop talking like that?  


  
The day I die. Perhaps then I will cease to be myself.  


  
It could be soon  


  
Are you going to kill me?  


  
I won't kill you.  


  
Soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> Wow, you sent me a gift.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
When you’re gonna stop talking like that?  


  
The day I die. Perhaps then I will cease to be myself.  


  
I’m not sure about that.  


  
I have a present for you.  


  
What is it?  


  
  


  


Who did you kill? Tell me now!  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
Shakespeare was right.  


  
You are the only one who understands me.  


  
I don’t think so. You are an enigma.  


  
I opened myself only to you.  


  
And you stabbed me for that.  


  
I have to go out, but remember, I'll always be waiting for you.  


  


a)>> I know.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
Shakespeare was right.  


  
You are the only one who understands me.  


  
I don’t think so. You are an enigma.  


  
I opened myself only to you.  


  
The so-called rare gift.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  


a)>> What?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
Shakespeare was right.  


  
You are the only one who understands me.  


  
If you say so.  


  
And I'm the only one who understands you.  


  
And that scares me.  


  
Soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


Continue >>

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 10:10 AM

Hannibal didn't send me messages anymore,  
so now I'm watching TV waiting for what he said he was going  
to send me. >> 

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 10:10 AM

I went out for air with my dogs.  
I must go away, I begin to feel tired by so many emotions. >> 

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 12:45 PM

Hannibal didn't reply. I'm a little anxious about what he said,  
and I'm starting to figure out what he meant.  
But I don't have time for that, today I have to focus on work. >> 

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
The usual.  


  
Are you going to leave your house today?  


  
Yeah, I gotta go get some stuff.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  
What?  


  
  


  


a)>> What's that? Hannibal answer me!

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 9:00 PM

Shortly after the message someone knocked on my door  
and delivered various packages. I guess he was talking  
about these things. >> 

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 10:00 AM

I didn't have the time to think about his messages.  
Jack called me, so now I go to his office. I hope it's  
nothing to do with Hannibal. >> 

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 10:00 PM

A new murder, looks like my mind  
will not rest for several days. Apart from that  
I must include Hannibal in the list of my problems.  
And at the worst moment my cell phone rings. >> 

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
So, what did you dream of?  


  
I dreamt we talked in the most magnificent hall of my mind palace.  


  
Drinking an expensive wine, I suppose. Well, I've got to go.  


  
I think you’re going to have a case.  


  
What?  


  
  


  


What's that? Hannibal answer me!

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
So, what did you dream of?  


  
I dreamt we talked in the most magnificent hall of my mind palace.  


  
I wish we could talk like before, but I've got work to do.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  
What are you talking about?  


  
  


  


a)>> Who is it?

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
There's nothing wrong with dreaming of someone who's on my mind palace all the time.  


  


a)>> Soon something would arrive to your doorstep.

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
There's nothing wrong with dreaming of someone who's on my mind palace all the time.  


  
I don't think that place is good for anyone.  


  
That place is perfect for you. Because you have opened up a path for yourself and now you can no longer abandon it.  


  
That means we'll always be together, whether we like it or not.  


  
And nothing makes me happier. By the way, I want to give you a little hint.  


  
What?  


  
  


  


What's that? Hannibal answer me!

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.  


  
I don’t believe you. Nothing's of value to you.  


  
You're valuable to me.  


  
What's that supposed to mean?  


  
What you are thinking. By the way, I think you’re going to have a case.  


  
What?  


  
  


  


a)>> What is it?  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
I want you to stop this.  


  
I'm afraid it's an impossible request.  


  
I think I hate you.  


  
That's obviously not the case. You are confused by the grandeur of the feeling that is overwhelming you.  


  
I've got to work. Goodbye.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  


What are you talking about?  


  
  


  


What's that? Hannibal answer me!

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
When you’re gonna stop talking like that?  


  
The day I die. Perhaps then I will cease to be myself.  


  
It could be soon.  


  
Are you going to kill me?  


  
There's a lot of people who want you dead.  


  
I think you’re going to have a case.  


  


Why you said that?

  


What are you talking about?  


  
  


  


What's that? Hannibal answer me!

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 12:45 PM

Hannibal didn't reply. I'm a little anxious about what he said,  
and I'm starting to figure out what he meant.  
But I don't have time for that, today I have to focus on work. >> 

Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
Forget it. I shouldn't have done it.  


  
Don’t say that. Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.  


  
Shakespeare was right.  


  
You are the only one who understands me.  


  
I don’t think so. You are an enigma.  


  
I opened myself only to you.  


  
The so-called rare gift.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  


What?

  
  


  


What is it? Answer me!  


Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 1:02 PM

After several hours 3 packages arrived.  
Now I am nervous because they are very heavy.  
I don't expect anything good from this. >> 

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 1:02 PM

After a couple of hours 3 packages arrived.  
NI don't know what to think, because the boxes are heavy.  
I don't expect anything good from this. >> 

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 1:32 PM

Coming out of darkness is not easy,  
but I must do it on my own. This is my job and I want  
to keep doing it.  
When I was about to retire my cell phone rang. >> 

Back to menu.

  


**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
The usual.  


  
Are you going to leave your house today?  


  
Yeah, I gotta go get some stuff.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  
What?  


  
  


  
What's that? Hannibal answer me.  


  
Who did you kill? Tell me now!  


Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 1:20 PM

I really don't understand what this means.  
The boxes have several bottles of wine in them.  
I don't understand why they say I understand this guy when I don't.

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 1:00 PM

I arrived at Jack's office and was told to wait  
because he just left a message saying he would be here soon.  
His laptop is on, so I'll take the opportunity to find Hannibal's location.

Back to menu.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


FRIDAY 1:20 PM

I can't believe it! He sent me meat, or rather flesh.  
This guy is crazy. I really don't know what I should do.

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 1:20 PM

I really don't understand what this means.  
The boxes have several bottles of wine in them.  
I don't understand why they say I understand this guy when I don't.

Back to menu.

  


**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
I’m not, but apparently you type faster.  


  
You know, I dreamt about you, Will.  


  
Don't bullshit me.  


  
I’d never do that. I’m telling you the truth.  


  
So, what did you dream of?  


  
I dreamt we talked in the most magnificent hall of my mind palace.  


  
I wish we could talk like before, but I've got work to do.  


  
Before you go, I want to give you a little hint.  


  
What are you talking about?  


  
  


  
Who is it?  


  
Our next meal.  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Hannibal.  


  
Hello, Will. I'm glad you texted me.  


  
I need to talk to you.  


  
Tell me.  


  
Why are you doing this?  


  
Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.  


  
I don’t believe you. Nothing's of value to you.  


  
You're valuable to me.  


  
What's that supposed to mean?  


  
What you are thinking. By the way, I think you’re going to have a case.  


  
What?  


  
  


  


What is it?  


  
Our next meal.  


Back to menu.

**Text Message**

**Today**_ 8:01 AM_

  
Hello, Will. I see your doubting again.  


  
It’s not easy. You get it, right?  


  
Yes, I understand. How is your day?  


  
It’s fine.  


  
Did you sleep well?  


  
The usual.  


  
Are you going to leave your house today?  


  
Are you asking because you want to see me?  


  
I think you’re going to have a case.  


  
Why you said that?  


  


  


  
It was delicious and tender, with a slight acidic taste.  


Back to menu.

  


  


FRIDAY 10:12 AM

The only ones that can relax me are my dogs,  
I don't know what I'd do without them. >> 

  


  
Hello, Will.  


  


a)>> Hesitate about texting back.  
b)>> You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will. We need to talk.  


  
Please don’t ignore me. It is really important.  


  


a)>> There's nothing to talk about.  
b)>> Ignore and go to work.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
I see you were about to send me a text message, but maybe there are no words for what you want to convey to me.  


  


a)>> You’re right, there’re no words for that.  
b)>> Whatever.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  


a)>> Don't be so cocky.  
b)>> Maybe I got something better for you.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will. We need to talk.  


  
Please don’t ignore me. It is really important.  


  
There's nothing to talk about.  


  
We have plenty to discuss.  


  


a)>> Like what?  
b)>> I have to go to work, we talk later.

Back to menu.

  


FRIDAY 2:05 PM

I must get out of my mind that he's back. I need to concentrate on work, now it's the only thing that should matter to me. >> 

  


FRIDAY 3:30 PM

Damn it! My mind is all over the place and I couldn't focus. >> 

  
Hello, Will.  


  
I see you were about to send me a text message, but maybe there are no words for what you want to convey to me.  


  
You’re right, there’re no words for that.  


  
I'm glad to see you haven't changed. And are you going to work?  


  


a)>> No.  
b)>> Yes.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
I see you were about to send me a text message, but maybe there are no words for what you want to convey to me.  


  
Whatever.  


  
I want to see you, Will.  


  


a)>> You kidding?  
b)>> Me too.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Don't be so cocky.  


  
It's the truth. You want me to be free so you can be by my side.  


  


a)>> Of course. I want you to kill me.  
b)>> Yeah, I want to break you until there's nothing left of you.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Maybe I got something better for you.  


  
What would that be?  


  


a)>> It’s kind of a surprise.  
b)>> It's the exact opposite of what you're thinking.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will. We need to talk.  


  
Please don’t ignore me. It is really important.  


  
There's nothing to talk about.  


  
We have plenty to discuss.  


  
Like what?  


  
Our future.  


  


a)>> Together? I don’t think so.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will. We need to talk.  


  
Please don’t ignore me. It is really important.  


  
There's nothing to talk about.  


  
We have plenty to discuss.  


  
I have to go to work, we talk later.  


  
I have something for you.  


  


a)>> What?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
I see you were about to send me a text message, but maybe there are no words for what you want to convey to me.  


  
You’re right, there’re no words for that.  


  
I'm glad to see you haven't changed. And are you going to work?  


  
No.  


  
I have a present for you.  


  


a)>> What is it?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
I see you were about to send me a text message, but maybe there are no words for what you want to convey to me.  


  
You’re right, there’re no words for that.  


  
I'm glad to see you haven't changed. And are you going to work?  


  
No.  


  
I have something for you?  


  


a)>> You're gonna turn yourself to the fbi?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
I see you were about to send me a text message, but maybe there are no words for what you want to convey to me.  


  
Whatever.  


  
. I want to see you, Will.  


  
You kidding?  


  
I would never joke about something this important.  


  


a)>> When?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
I see you were about to send me a text message, but maybe there are no words for what you want to convey to me.  


  
Whatever.  


  
. I want to see you, Will.  


  
Me too.  


  
Would you abandon everything just to be with me?  


  


a)>> You'd do the same for me?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Don't be so cocky.  


  
It's the truth. You want me to be free so you can be by my side.  


  
Of course. I want you to kill me.  


  
Why do you want me to kill you?  


  


a)>> Because you spoiled me the best parts of life.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Don't be so cocky.  


  
It's the truth. You want me to be free so you can be by my side.  


  
Yeah, I want to break you until there's nothing left of you.  


  
An eye for an eye?  


  


a)>> Sort of.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Maybe I got something better for you.  


  
What would that be?  


  
It’s kind of a surprise.  


  
Are you going to accept what you feel for me?  


  


a)>> Maybe.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Maybe I got something better for you.  


  
What would that be?  


  
It's the exact opposite of what you're thinking.  


  
Are you going to turn me over to the police?  


  


a)>> You really are the only one who understands me.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will. We need to talk.  


  
Please don’t ignore me. It is really important.  


  
There's nothing to talk about.  


  
We have plenty to discuss.  


  
Like what?  


  
Our future.  


  
Together? I don’t think so.  


  
Yes, we have a future together. Look at this.  


  
  


  


a)>> You killed again?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will. We need to talk.  


  
Please don’t ignore me. It is really important.  


  
There's nothing to talk about.  


  
We have plenty to discuss.  


  
I have to go to work, we talk later.  


  
I have something for you.  


  
What?  


  
  


Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
I see you were about to send me a text message, but maybe there are no words for what you want to convey to me.  


  
Whatever.  


  
. I want to see you, Will.  


  
Me too.  


  
Would you abandon everything just to be with me?  


  
You'd do the same for me?  


  
Soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> Did you send me something?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Don't be so cocky.  


  
It's the truth. You want me to be free so you can be by my side.  


  
Of course. I want you to kill me.  


  
Why do you want me to kill you?  


  
Because you spoiled me the best parts of life.  


  
Look this.  


  
  


  
It was delicious and tender, with a slight acidic taste.  


Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Don't be so cocky.  


  
It's the truth. You want me to be free so you can be by my side.  


  
Yeah, I want to break you until there's nothing left of you.  


  
An eye for an eye?  


  
Sort of.  


  
Remember, I'll always be waiting for you.  


  


a)>> I know.

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Maybe I got something better for you.  


  
What would that be?  


  
It’s kind of a surprise.  


  
Are you going to accept what you feel for me?  


  
Maybe.  


  
Soon something would arrive to your doorstep.  


  


a)>> You sent me a gift?

Back to menu.

  
Hello, Will.  


  
You know I can track your number and in a few minutes a lot of cops would raid your hiding spot, right?  


  
And I know you won't. Because if you really wanted to do it, the police would have been here since last night.  


  
Maybe I got something better for you.  


  
What would that be?  


  
It's the exact opposite of what you're thinking.  


  
Are you going to turn me over to the police?  


  
You really are the only one who understands me.  


  
Obviously. I have to go, I'll contact you later. Have a nice day, Will.  


  


Bye.

Back to menu.

  


  
Hello, Will. We need to talk.  


  
Please don’t ignore me. It is really important.  


  
There's nothing to talk about.  


  
We have plenty to discuss.  


  
Like what?  


  
Our future.  


  
Together? I don’t think so.  


  
Yes, we have a future together. Look at this.  


  
  


  
You killed again?  


  
Yes, and now you'll come looking for me.  


  
Who did you kill? Tell me now.  


Back to menu.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.  
It took me a lot of work and time to finish it, and I only have a couple of hours per week so I'm not sure when I'm going to update, because I have another WIP (Hannigram) that also needs my love. However, I hope it will be soon.  
I apologize for the poor quality of the images, but I'm not good at editing.  
If you see any glitches or other errors, don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
